So I'm Gonna Fly
by baby-kachuba
Summary: The pack is celebrating another imprint when Embry runs into his own. she's in bad shape, than he loses her in a crowd of people. He find her again and saves her from her terrible past. She runs off and a kiled hiker is found. Who is responsible?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm Gonna Fly

Chapter 1

Princess

"So I'm gonna fix them broken wings and maybe one day you'll fly again."

Embry sat at the bar, staring at the counter, a coke in his hand. He could the laughter of the pack, celebrating another imprint. Another asshole who hurt about a million poor girls find the perfect girl for them, but he Embry Call, the second last guy who hadn't imprinted yet, the one who was always nice to every didn't. At least Jake had Bella. He clenched his hand around the glass dangerously tight. He could feel the pressure beginning to be too much for the glass and he immediately stopped. Instead he sufficed to grind his teeth together as he tried to pick out shapes in the grain of the cherry wood counter that drunks dozed off on and drooled on, that sluty girls slid their phone numbers across from. For al he knew some inexperienced drinker could've tossed their cookies right where his elbow was.

His other hand was busy tracing random shapes with his fingers absent minded and uncaring. It took him a moment to realize that he'd stopped tracing random patterns and was tracing a heart over and over and over with his index finger. His brown eyes narrowed. He pulled his hand away and quickly slammed it into the counter. He didn't do any damage surprisingly, but he'd startled the girl sitting next to him. She let out a quick yelp. Embry looked up.

The girl turned to look at him at the same moment. Their gaze became almost instantly locked. Embry's brown eyes widened as all of his ties to everything vanished and he re-centered himself around this girl's orbit. Her Dark blue eyes fluttered a bit and she cleared her throat obviously confused. She seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Hi." said Embry. '_Smooth one idiot_' He thought venomously at himself.

"Hi." said the girl, turning to face him fully. Her long Blonde hair poured over her shoulders, straight at first than naturally wavy at the bottom. Her Extremely large chest was pretty visible under the black semi-low cut shirt. Her black shirt hugged her perfectly along with her knee high really tall boots.

"I'm uh… I'm Embry. Embry…..Call. Embry Call." said Embry; he could feel a bit of blush touch his cheeks. The girl smiled, probably wanting to laugh at his stupidity. He blinked a couple of times than realized something. She wasn't judging him nor asking what he wanted. She was smiling at him. Not the way a cheap whore looks at money, but the way an imprint looks at her imprinter. Love? Is that what he could call it? Maybe. Not yet.

"I'm Tatiana." said the girl holding out a hand for him to shake. Embry didn't notice for a second. He realized what she had motioned and he immediately grabbed her hand. It was like electricity running through his body. Tatiana had looked down at their hands in curiosity. Embry wondered if she could feel it too. She looked back up and into Embry's gentle eyes, as if she was looking for the answer of why.

"TATI" called a voice that pulled Tatiana from her peaceful moment with the new guy she met. She immediately became stiff. She pulled her hand away from Embry's.

"I have to go." said Tatiana softly. She slid off of her bar stool looking already paler than she was. She grabbed her purse and began to take off. Embry grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, I need to talk to you!" called Embry softly so she could hear him clearly over the loud people in the bar. He felt her hand slip out of his, leaving only a bracelet in his grip. And with that, the blonde princess was gone.

***

Embry walked along side Jake, his big wolf paws hitting the ground with a soft poof. HE sniffed the air and kept walking.

'_You'll find her Embry.'_

'_Right.'_

'_And imprint cant stay to far from their imprinter, it's just impossible. You're fated for this girl, whoever she is - '_

'_Tatiana'_

'_Yeah, Tatiana whatever._

'_Jake please shut up.'_

'_Alright. Why don't you head on home. I can finish patrols. We're done in half an hour anyways, go take a cold shower or something.'_

'_Jake!'_

'_Sorry.'_

'_sure sure Jake.'_

'_Hey! Don't go stealing my catchphrases!'_

'_Too late.'_

'_Get going. You'll find the girl soon enough, trust me.'_

'_Alright Jake enough.'_

Embry phased. HE was already at his house, extremely irritated by the conversation with Jake. It hurt to think about that girl. She was so gorgeous. So perfect, so amazing, and he'd let her go. He let her walk away. He clenched his fists as he pulled on his cut off shorts. HE came running out form the woods and pulled open his front door. HE didn't get even two steps from the doorway when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Embry."

"Oh! Hi Ms. Atera, How are you?"

"Good Embry but I need to do some errands tomorrow morning so I was wondering if you could watch the shop for me for a bit. I know Quil is busy so, I wondering if you'd help out."

"Of course I will Ms Atera. What time"

"Eleven?" 

"Sure I'll be there."

"Thank you so much Embry."

"Not a problem, I'll see you tomorrow Embry."

"Alright Miss. Bye."

"Bye Embry."

***


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm Gonna Fly

Chapter 2

Pieces

" You call my name , I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole"

It had been two weeks. Two excruciatingly painful weeks. Embry sat slouched behind the counter of the small store the Ateara's ran. He'd had a total of six customers all day, but it was better than being with the pack and hearing their thoughts filled with pity for him. He hated that the most. First they all thought he was a push-over cause he was the nice guy; now they think he's a love-sick puppy. Wonderful. He got up and began to organize a few shelves since there was nothing better to do.

_Ding Ding._

Someone came into the store. Embry turned back to the counter as the person shopped through the store grabbing items off the shelf. He could hear them rustling around, but he didn't bother to look at who it was, he didn't care, until the person finally came to the counter. Embry checked all the prices and entered them into the old cash register.

"Sixteen fifty three." said Embry looking up at the customer. He took a step back.

"Hi there Embry." said Tatiana. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill from her pocket as Embry kept staring. She look so much different. Her face was sunken in and a dark purple bruise followed along her right cheek bone. Anger flared in Embry. He wasn't sure if he could control himself.

"Hi Tatiana. What happened to you? Who did this?" He took the bill and rang it through the register as the bell on the door chimed again. In walked a very muscular native with long black hair tied in a low ponytail.

"What is taking you so long Tatiana." he snapped grabbing her shoulder. Tatiana looked at Embry apologetically and took her change. She gathered her things in her arms. The guy grabbed her arm and began to pull her along to the door.

"Ow." protested Tatiana as he pulled the door open and pushed her through it. Before the door closed Embry could hear the guy yelling at her.

"Is that was fucking took you so long, making goo-goo eyes at that freak, you fucking waste of space." the guy gave Tatiana another shove and she toppled over, as if she weighed nothing. That was it.

Embry snapped he jumped over the counter and slammed the door open knocking it off of its hinges. Before the guy could react Embry had the guy's neck in-between his hands.

"You're the one who hurt her aren't you?" snapped Embry his voice was low and dark.

"Yeah so what?" asked the guy his voice squeaky because of the pressure.

"You shouldn't have said that. Embry removed one of his hands from the guy's neck and punched him in the jaw full force. He fell like a tonne of bricks.

"Embry!" snapped a voice that made him jump. Sam. Embry kicked the guy on the ground heavily in the nuts. Yes he was unconscious but it would hurt later. Tatiana just stared at Embry.

"Tatiana, I'm so sorry, I, I couldn't let him hurt you like that. Ever I just I couldn't help -"

"Thank you." whispered Tatiana falling to her knees, tears filled her eyes and poured down her cheeks.

"Embry. What happened." asked Sam seriously.

"Sam I couldn't help it." said Embry clenching his fists as he knelt beside Tatiana and pulled her into his chest.

"This guy was beating her up, just look at her bruises. He - he shoved her and I just snapped, imagine it was Emily, you wouldn't be able to just let him -"

"Calm down Embry, I'm not angry . You're right." said Sam softly. He stretched. "Everything is fine here. I have to get back. I'm supposed to be patrolling." Embry nodded as Tatiana pulled a bit away from him to look up at him.

"I owe you so much." said Tatiana gripping to his shirt, staring up at him with her big dark blue eyes.

"You owe me nothing." said Embry smiling gently. "It's my job to protect you." Tatiana was a bit confused but she didn't care for the moment. Tatiana smiled, she couldn't help it. Embry stroked his thumb across her cheek, wiping away some tears. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"That would be wonderful." said Tatiana. She was hungry. Maybe now she could eat. Embry helped her to he feet. She stepped over the body of the man that had tortured her for years and grabbed Embry's arm.

"Don't you have to watch the store?" she reminded him. Embry sighed.

"Yeah." he mentally cursed himself. "Do you mind sitting here with me for a while? Ms. Ateara will be back shortly."

"I don't mind at all Embry Call." Said Tatiana as he headed for the door of the store, picking up her purchases. Embry groaned and picked up the glass door to put it back on its hinges. Tatiana watched amazed at his strength.

"Wow. I've never seen someone so strong in my life." said Tatiana, and that was saying something. Embry laughed and pulled the newly fixed door open. He gestured for Tatiana to go first. She quickly obeyed, walking towards the counter. Embry let go of the door as he walked in and followed her. He offered her the stool. She sat down.

"Here's your stuff." said Embry putting Tatiana's previous purchases on the counter. She smiled. "I picked it up before I came in."

"Thanks." she said, picking up the bottle of coke and opening it. She took a big long sip. Embry leaned against the counter.

"So, how long have you lived in LaPush?" asked Embry, honestly curious. She was as pale as Bella.

"Well, a few years, about six. I lived on another reservation in Canada for a while. Than I met Jason." said Tatiana she crossed her legs on the stool. "I met him when I was sixteen. I though I had found everything and followed him here. The life he promised me wasn't, what I had wanted." she reached up and touched her bruised face. "But he wouldn't let me leave. So I stayed here. And I'm glad I did."

"I should've killed him" said Embry angrily. His hands were shaking a bit.

"No." said Tatiana Embry look at her, did she really love him that much? "I wouldn't want blood on your hands." said Tatiana looked up at him through her long black eyelashes. Embry's heart fluttered as he reached out to stroke her hurt cheek. Her eyes widened. She'd never realized how hot he was. Embry pulled his hand away. Her heat was almost as bad as his. He didn't know her blood line or even how much she knew about the Quiletes.

_Ding. Ding._

Ms. Ateara came in the door smiling with a few brown bags in her arms. Embry leapt to his feet and immediately asked her if she needed help. She refused and went into the back room. Tatiana got up and grabbed her things. Ms. Ateara came out of the bac room and gave Embry sixty bucks.

"Thank you for your help dear."

"No problem Ms Ateara, Anytime." and with that Embry led the way out of the small store.

"So, where do you live?" asked Embry stepping over Jason and turning to look at Tatiana who had followed him.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." said Tatiana. "I have to go see a man named Billy Black. I was told he can help me."

"I know where he is." said Embry. Tatiana smiled and reached out for his arm. He long fingers wrapped around his arm gently. She felt his muscles move under his soft skin and she blushed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." said Tatiana following Embry, trying to think of things to talk about. Embry stared at the road in front of him.

"How much do you know about the Quiletes?" asked Embry, turning his head a bit to see Tatiana in his peripheral vision.

"Nothing really. I just know they're an ancient tribe. Back on my Res, My mother used to tell me of the powerful handsome young men she'd met." She glanced over at Embry who was turning a bit pink under his perfect tanned skin. "She told me that one of them saved her once. From a monster in the forest. A white monster. She said he was cold as ice and he had eyes glowing red. He wanted her blood." Tatiana shuddered.

"The cold ones." said Embry nodding. That sounds pretty truthful.

"That's what she called them too." said Tatiana, staring at the ground just as intently as Embry was. He tall boots were clicking against the pavement.

"What else did she tell you."

"The stories of the spirit warriors. Where my tribe came from."

"What were your parents like?"

"My father was half native. I never met him. He was killed by an animal in the woods when I was in my mother's womb. My mother said that his spirit protected me. My mother was a pure-blood Native. She was kind and mothering. I'll never forget the sound of her voice, it was so beautiful and perfect like a bird's song."

"Was?"

"She died a few days ago. It's why I have to see Billy. He knows where my Estate is. My mother lived here for many years before I was born. My father was from here."

"Wow, I'm sorry." said Embry his hand grabbed hers and held it tight and reassuring. Tatiana nodded her head and let her hair fall in front of her face.

"I miss her so much." said Tatiana, her voice was shaky and weak. She held Embry's hand tight, like she never wanted him to leave. "I never even got to say goodbye." She bit her lip and shuddered, choking back a sob. Embry stopped walking and so did she. He stepped in front of her and pulled her in close. Her head rested on Embry's shoulder, tears soaking into his tight T-shirt.

Embry held her tight, kissing the side of her head gently, closing his own eyes, it broke his heart to see her this upset.

"I'm sure she's with you now." said Embry. "Just like your father." his attempt to make her fel better seemed to be working.

"I think you're right Embry." she said her voice a bit muffled by his T-shirt. "Cause my dad brought me to you the first time. And now she brought me back to you, so you could save me." Embry smiled into her hair.

"Thank the spirits for your parents." said Embry squeezing her tighter for a moment. "I don't know what I'd be doing right now if I'd never met you." Tatiana laughed into his shoulder and hugging him tight for a minute. She pulled away a few inches to reach up and kiss the base of Embry's exposed neck. A sign of thanks. Embry knew this. He finally understood what Sam always talked about.

Right now Tatiana only needed a close friend and he was being that. He didn't even have the sense of wanting to be more, not very strong anyways. He was content just making her happy. Now he understood why Quil snapped at everyone who commented on him imprinting on Claire. He understood that he would be exactly what she needed, wether it be a punching bag, a brother a friend or a lover. If it ment he was ogin to have to put th epieces of her back together; he would.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm Gonna Fly

Chapter 3

MIA

" I never had a dream come true till the day I found you, you'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day."

The walk to Billy's wasn't nearly long enough. Embry knocked on the wooden door and pushed it open.

"Hey! Billy!" he called, pulling Tatiana behind him gently. Billy Wheeled himself around the corner and smiled.

"Hey Embry, is this the beautiful young lady you were talking about?" he asked, but eyeing the bruise on her face his face dropped from a smile. Tatiana's hand immediately covered her cheek and she looked away "Embry did you - "

"Of course not." said Embry a little irritated. "I beat the shit out of the guy who did though." he said grabbing Tatiana's hand from her face and holding it tight.

"Good. Well if you're looking for Jake he just went out for a run he'll be back soon." said Billy turning his chair.

"No, we're not here for Jake."

"Mr Black, I'm Tatiana Volterre my mother passed away a few days ago and she left me a home in her will. I couldn't get away to get the key or anything, and I'd like to finally go home after all these years." she said quietly staring at the floor.

"Volterre." said Billy thinking. "Yes, yes I remember, give me a minute." Billy wheeled his chair out of the room. Embry turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" he asked using his free hand to tilt her chin up to look at him. Her blue eyes looked up at him. He could see the sorrow written in them. "I guess you're as okay as you can be." he continued pulling her into a tight hug. It didn't last long for they were interrupted.

"Hem, hem." Billy cleared his throat. Embry slowly let go of Tatiana, who's face was turning slightly pink. "Well Miss Volterre, I have the keys and the ownership papers." He wheeled over to Tatiana and smiled, passing the keys and a brown envelope. Tatiana smiled and put the keys in her pocket.

"Thank you. Mr. black." said Tatiana softly, clutching the papers to her chest. The only thing she had to her name besides the clothes on her back.

"Please, call me Billy." said Billy chuckling ans rolling away. "I have to finish making dinner now so you kids be on your way, I'll tell Sam where you are Quil.

"Thanks Billy." said Embry steering Tatiana out of the house.

"Bye!" she called, she didn't wait for a response when four gigantic men appeared on the other side of the wooden door. Tatiana jumped. The first person she thought of was Jason, what if theses were his friends coming after Embry, she wouldn't let them hurt him. Anger flared in her. Suddenly she felt sick. She began to hurt. Everywhere. It was like someone set her bones on fire.

"Tatiana?" asked Embry as he felt her weight being suddenly put on him. She had collapsed into his side. "Tatiana!" She didn't respond, her eyes were closed. She clenched her fist around a hadful of material of Embry's shirt. The pain faded.

"I, I'm sorry, I have to go." she said softly. Pushing off of Embry. "My stomache hurts, I need some sleep." the door opened and the four guys came rushing it. Tatiana pushed passed all of them and took off at a run. She ran down the driveway and onot the road, heading down the opposite way she came. The group of wolves watched after her.

"Is she alright?" asked Jake, thie first one to break the silence.

"Shes been through a lot." said Embry. "I guess it's finally catching up to her." his voice lathered in hurt, hurt that she didn't want him to be around. Not right now anyways.

***

Tatiana kept running, her heart pounded in her ears as she turned down the long driveway to her new home, anger from earlier still coursed through her veins. She dropped the papers on the deck. She didn't even look up to her gorgeous home. She dug for her keys and stuffed them in the emvelope leaving it under one of the steps. She fell to her knees and cried out. It was just too painful

She was on fire.

Every bone in her body was being torn though, and something in her chest was moving, growing? She brought herself to her feet and ran into the dense forest. She ran and she didn't stop. She could hear her hearbeat four times its natural heartbeat. The whiish of her own breath. She could hear every footstep around her every movement. The beating of another human heart. She stopped running as she almost ran into someone.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" It was a hiker. "Who - Who are you?" he suddenly became scared. Why was he scared? Did she look that hideous? Was she that scary? That was it. Something snapped.

She felt her body being ripped apart, but it wasn't entirely painful, not as much as the burning bones, that was still going on. She felt her hand touch him. she looked down, it wasn't a hand. It was a gigantic vile claw. She looked at the man. He was bleeding from the gashed that ran down his entire body. He coughed up some blood, and became limp. He was dead.

She just killed someone.

This innocent man was dead.

Because of her.

***

"I smell blood." said Jared standing up on Jake's porch. Followed by the rest of the pack.

"I do too." said Sam. "Lets go." he said simply. The entire pack took off running towards the forest. Once they hit tree cover they stripped and phased. Not running as a pack of gigantic wolves.

***

Tatiana backed away and ran. She couldn't head home, they'd find her there. She ran towards the ocean. There her scent would be gone. She found a small river first. She stopped and looked down at her appearance. She was a monster, with claws and wings. She became saddened, but if this was who she was she'd have to live with it. She stared down at her reflection and began to flap her wings, lifting off the ground easily. She dropped to the ground and turned around running into the forest, than begant o flap her sinwg, they'd never catch her scent now.

***

"What the hell?" thought Jacob, being the first one to come across the body sniffing it heavily.

"What could've done this." said Paul sniffing the area.

"This wasn't a vampire." thought Embry, worrying about Tatiana. "Whatever this new monster is, we have to get rid of it."

"Agreed." said Sam, "I found a trail."

***

Tatiana flapped her sings so she was high in the trees. It started to rain. She sighed and closed her eyes, consumed in fear, she didn't even notice her body shrink. She opened her eyes again, everything was still as sharp and defined as before, she could still hear everything, but she felt smaller. She looked at ther hands, they were hands again. She sighed and relaxed. She lost balance and toppled down fron the branch.

She landed on the ground, but ti didn't hurt. Not as much as it should. In the distance she could hear footsteps. She jumped down for the tree. She realized that she was completely naked. She squealed and ran for the steps grabbing the papers and the key hastily and opening the glass door. She locked it behind her and ran for the nearest set of staris than maybe headed to a bedroom. Instead she tripped on the stairs and didn't move from where she fell.


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm Gonna Fly

Chapter 4

I Have Strength to Carry You

" My David don't you worry,

this cold world is not for you,

so rest your head upon me,

I have strength to carry you."

Tatiana nudged a few sticks with her over-sized Beak. Her make-shift bed was as comfortable as it was going to get. She let out a loud huff and laid her head down. She hadn't been abele to find her human self again. She'd called the elders from her home village, they were on their way, than she called Embry. She told him she couldn't see him, that she would never be able to see him again. She hadn't been able to be human again since. She heard his broken voice and that was that. Her phone was crushed. She tried to run from the house, but she came face to face with a large grey wolf. It had clawed her face and chest.

She nuzzled her own claws and looked at the remains of her phone. She did the right thing. He'd never want to be a monster like her. She'd found a mirror in the basement of the basically unfurnished house. She'd gotten a good look at herself. She had the head, front legs and wings of a hawk maybe and the back legs of a lion. Griffin. Monster. Dangerous. Worthless.

All she had to do now was to wait for the elders to come. Maybe they'd bring that gigantic wolf and he'd finish her off. A loud knock on the door made her jump. She hid her face under her wing as she heard footsteps come into the house.

"My friends, you have nothing to worry about, I merely need your help, maybe we can get a bit of understanding going on here." said a voice. It was one of the Elders. Friends? He'd brought other people? Tatiana became suddenly afraid Extending her wing over her head and letting out another pained cry. The footsteps stopped.

"This. This is the thing that attacked a hiker." hissed a voice, she felt the floor shake. Tatiana quivered. She didn't want to look.

"Dearest Spirit, look at me." said the elder, one of his hands touched her wing gently. She didn't realize he had been so close. Tears fell down her face and onto her feathers. She shook her head.

"Please, we're going to try and help you." Tatiana buried her face deeper into her wing, they couldn't help her now. It was too late; she was already a monster.

"Why are we not going after this thing?" asked a voice that made Tatiana freeze. She felt her heart crumble. "It killed someone, who knows how many more it killed." Tatiana shuddered. She wanted to scream at them tell them that she didn't mean to, that it was an accident, but all that came out of her mouth was a horrible cry, it was weak and cracking, yet it displayed more emotion than her own voice could've. She pulled her wing back from over her face and she stood up. She reared at full height and cried out loud and clear, tears still dripping off of her feathers.

The group of large men immediately got into defensive positions. Tatiana backed up a little, puffing out her chest to make herself look bigger. The gashed ripped open, but she didn't show signs of pain. She looked form person to person, she saw Embry give the oldest looking guy a high five. That was it. She kept backing up, staring directly at Embry. He was too concentrated on the blood to look up at her.

"Please." it was the elder. "Let us relax, we don't want this house destroyed." he looked back at Tatiana, who's blue eyes were still ebbing with tears. She shivered badly, it shook the whole floor. She slumped forward as she shrunk back into her human form, her heart searing in pain.

"Tatiana?" said Embry's voice, he watched as her naked form shook violently, tremors rocking through her as she tried to pull herself together.

"G-get g-g-get awa awa-y f-f-f-f-fro-from m-m-m-e" said Tatiana as Embry tried to get closer. Embry froze. Sam was staring him down. Tatiana felt even more pain. That guy was taking Embry away from her. Realization dawned on her. She didn't deserve Embry. Let that guy take him away, she didn't want him to get hurt. She pushed herself towards a wall.

The elder grabbed her shoulder and handed her a drink of herbs. Tatiana took it slowly, she always did what the elder asked. Slowly the tremors stopped as the group of men conversed in a little huddle. Embry kept glancing over his shoulder. Tatiana buried her face in her arms, her long hair pouring down her body, covering anything that needed to be covered.

"Are you alright now Tatiana?" asked another Elder covering her with a cloak. Tatiana shook her head.

"Get away from me." she hissed her voice was rough due to lack of nourishment.

"We're only trying to help you Dearest - "Another elder.

"I don't deserve your help." she growled. "You shouldn't waist your time helping a monster."

"You're not a monst-"

"Don't talk to me Embry Call." said Tatiana glaring up at him. She could feel blood dripping down her body from her face neck and chest. She shuddered

"But Tatiana - "

"You wanted me dead." said Tatiana her voice was crackling. Tears spilled down her face. She could see the guilt on his face. She stood up and slumped over to the pile of stick and flopped down on them. It hurt. It hurt a lot but she didn't care. She didn't even care to cover up herself. She let the blood flow freely off of her.

"Tatiana please listen to me - "

"No. You listen Embry - " Tatiana sat up and her body convulsed again. She was bleeding a lot more than she thought. She flopped back onto the pile of sticks and slipped into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

***

"It was not her fault." said an elder softly. "She was transforming and didn't know her own strength, you of all people Sam Uley should know what its like to phase alone, with no one there for you to be comforted by, or anyone to explain what is happening to you, or to attack someone on accident, especially someone whom you love."

"He is right." said a Gruff voice.

"She must feel horrible." said a soft soothing voice. Tatiana listened to their conversation as she lulled back into consciousness. She could feel bandages around her body and maybe even some on her face. She clutched onto whatever was wrapped around her. According to the conversations going on she'd been out of it for a good five hours. It was nightfall probably. "Is she awake?" continued the velvety deep voice that brought butterflies to her stomach.

"No." hissed Tania curling her arms around herself. That was obviously a giveaway. She heard one of the Elders chuckle. Jerk.

"Tatiana." said the gruff voice yet again. She wanted it to go away. "We want to apologize for, our actions, we did not know the circumstances. We understand completely. We thought you were a killer, that was killing people on purpose. Particularly I apologize for Embry, he was just following orders, my orders." Tatiana's eyes opened and she stood up, holding what she discovered was the robe around herself.

"You were right to try and kill me Sam Uley." said Tatiana, she looked over at Embry, she'd gained a few inches in height now. "I don't deserve to live a free life. I killed someone. I don't deserve a kind hearted person, I don't deserve this house or the Elder's comfort and healing. I, am a monster." her voice was so sure and straightforward that it crushed Embry.

"You're not a monster Tatiana!" said Embry stepping forward.

"And how would you know that?" asked Tatiana. She didn't deserve him. She didn't want to hurt him accidentally. She watched as Embry's face filled with anger, a shiver ran up his spine and he exploded. Standing mere inches in front of her was a gigantic grey wolf. She flinched backwards as fear ran though her. It was the one from the forest.

"Tatiana." said Sam, grabbing her shoulder. "He was following orders when he attacked you, he didn't know it was you." Tatiana nodded her head but shrugged out of his grasp and backed away. The gigantic wolf hung its head and let out a whimper. Baseball sized tears dropped from its eyes. Tatiana stopped dead. She didn't want him to cry. She stepped forward and made her way back to him

"Please don't cry." she said softly. Embry's gigantic dark brown eyes looked up at her. She wiped away the tears from his eyes, soaking her hands. She reached around the wolf's neck and held it tight. "I didn't mean to be so rude, I didn't know…" Embry pressed his muzzle against her back, like he was hugging her. She clutched onto him tight, wanting to make all of his sorrow go away. Slowly Embry let go of her and she let go of him. She wrapped her arms around herself again and stared at the ground.

"You need sleep dearest." said an Elder patting Tatiana's shoulder. "You can see the pack tomorrow." Tatiana nodded and turned towards the stairs, shed found a reason to be human again, she didn't need to sleep in a nest anymore.

***

Embry sat on Tatiana's porch, Sam had brought him clothes. He watched as the sun slow rose above the trees. He couldn't sleep a wink last night. It was irritating he couldn't sleep well anymore.

Tatiana stirred awake, he king sized four poster bed hid the light from seeping to her eyes. She stretched and found herself cuddling with something. She pulled back a bit of one of the curtians, to see that it was a teddy bear, a large one at that. There was a note stuck in it's bowtie.

_Tatiana._

_It's my fault you got hurt and I'm sorry, I hope this makes you feel a bit better. I'll be waiting for you outside, take your time, I don't want you to tear something. I want to make this up to you. Breakfast maybe? I know a great place. My treat. If you don't want to, it's alright, I understand. I'm so sorry_

_Love_

_Embry._

Tatiana smiled at the letter that boy was so god damn cute. She got up and headed to the walk-in closet that belonged to her mother. They were the same clothing size so her old stuff should fit. She walked through the closet and could only find dresses. Fun. She found a dress to her liking. A long black dress that just skimmed the floor with a squared collar, and long sleeves. She found some heels to wear and brushed her messy hair so it looked presentable. Her reflection wasn't very pretty. She still had some bandages on her face. Slowly she pulled them off. Underneath were tiny pink lines where her gashes used to be. She found her purse from the first night she came to the house and found her makeup bag.

She covered the lines perfectly and added a bit of eyeliner. She made sure she looked presentable and than headed out the bedroom door and down the grand staircase. This was a mansion after all. She could see Embry sitting on the porch through the glass in the door. She gently turned the handles on the double doors and pushed them open.

Embry turned to look around. Tatiana grabbed her keys from the floor and closed the doors behind her. He stared at her for a couple seconds until she interrupted.

"Are you still up for breakfast?"

[A/N:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! WHATEVER YOU MAY CELEBRATE MAY IT BE AWESOME! Hope you like it! I like me some nice reviews btw. It would be a great holiday present.**]


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm Gonna Fly**

**Chapter 5**

**Coming Home To You**

" **Never let it show, the pain I've grown to know, cause with all these things we do it don't matter when I'm coming home to you, I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes my heart's always with you."**

"**Thanks you for breakfast." said Tatiana softly squeezing Embry's hand.**

"**No problem. I'm surprised I got the morning off of patrols." said Embry staring a the ground**

"**How'd you get off?" asked Tatiana**

"**It's kinda stupid, but Sam asked me a favour."**

"**And that favour would be?" asked Tatiana. Embry stopped walking and pulled her to face him. He was only a couple of inches taller than her so he could look straight into her eyes easily.**

"**He wanted me to ask for your help." said Embry. "There's a vampire on the loose, and it's after one of our member's girl."**

"**And you want me to help catch her?"**

"**God no. I'd never agree to put you in direct danger, We just need someone to sit with the girls while we're out looking. It's hard for one of us to stay back all the time, and if we have no one here protecting them all of us are on edge. Having you here could give us peace of mind.: said Embry putting a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Embry, what if the cold one gets passed you? I don't know if I could fight it off." said Tatiana.**

"**Tatiana, you're faster than any of us and hell of a lot stronger. You escaped us for so long. Even if you cant fight her off, just keep them safe, take them into the air if you have to, please - "**

"**Alright. I will try, but I can't make any promises."**

"**Tatiana, you don't have to. I don't like the idea, but I'd rather you baby-sitting than out there with us."**

"**It's alright Embry, I understand. If you couldn't take care of yourself, I would want you protected." she let the words slip before she could catch them. She stared at him, his eyes were wide. Raindrops began to fall slowly. "I'm sorry. I should have said that." The rain picked up. Tatiana could her face being washed away of all make-up, she groaned and wiped some mascara from her eyes.**

"**Don't apologize." said Embry tilting her chin up to look at him. "At least now I know you feel what I do." He stood there in the rain staring at her. His thumb stroked her cheek. On the other side his other hand stroked the pink lines that ran down the entirety of her face and neck He stopped when he reached the hem of her dress.**

"**I'm so sorry." he said softly. Tatiana shook her head.**

"**How could you have know that it was me? You couldn't have. There's nothing to apologize for." Tatiana placed her hand on top of his, his palm rested on her heart, where he could feel it's intense beat.**

"**You may be that forgiving but not me." said Embry taking his free hand and pulling her closer to him.**

*******

"**Tatiana!" called Embry from the doorway. "I've brought the girls over!" she continued. Tatiana sighed and turned away from her mirror. Her perfectly curled hair bounced as she came down the left side of the grand staircase. By the door were two girls. The older looking of the two looked quite mangled. Emily. She smiled. Tatiana smiled back. The other girl stared at her feet.**

"**Bella." said Tatiana as she got closer to Bella. "Why do you look so glum?"**

"**Sorry." said Bella smiling. "I don't mean too, I'm just worried."**

"**Me too Bella." said Tatiana. Embry smiled at her, she smiled back.**

"**Take care of yourselves. I promise I will keep them safe, no matter what." said Tatiana, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. He squeezed her hand as well than left. Tatiana sighed and closed the door.**

"**I'm Tatiana." said Tatiana turning to the ladies. "and I'm here to baby-sit you so you two don't get killed by the cold one." The two girls nodded. "I'm having some friends come over in a few hours once its dark. We're going to have FUN. No sitting here going crazy like a stake-out or something alright?"**

"**Sounds like a plan." said Emily, smiling. Well, partially smiling.**

"**For now, what do you want to do?" asked Tatiana. The girls had no answer. "How about a swim? A dip in the hot-tub, a workout in the gym, a movie in the home theatre, web surfing? Reading? Dancing? Playing Dress-up?"**

"**Dress up?" asked Emily.**

"**That's what I said. Dress-up." Tatiana fixed her dress and smiled. Bella looked mortified, while Emily looked pleased.**

"**Lets go ladies." said Tatiana smiling. Emily began to head up the stairs. Bella shook her head. **

"**I think I'll just sit here and wait." she muttered. Tatiana shook her head. **

"**We want to give Jacob something more to look at when they come home tonight." said Tatiana giving Bella a gentle tap on the shoulder nudging her forward.**

*******

**There was a soft knock on Tatiana's bedroom door. Emily quickly got he door and pulled I open. She let out a small squeak of surprise at the six people standing by the door.**

**The person right in front of her was a tall woman with short jet black hair. Her face was pained with dark makeup, her lip was pierced and so was the center of her nose. Tatiana came up behind Emily.**

"**Hey!" she said happily reaching her arms around the girl in front. "Its so wonderful to see you all." she said grinning.**

"**Who's all this?" asked Emily trying not to sound as startled as she was.**

"**My flock." said Tatiana opening the second door. So Bella and Emily could see all of the flock that was standing by the door. "They all phased after I did, so the elders sent them down here." The girl in front nodded.**

"**Well our make-overs were done so lets head to the game room or something." said Tatiana grinning. Bella sighed. Her hair had been put up in a sexy messy ponytail with a bit of makeup that made her look irresistible. Emily had her hair curled perfectly and added a bit of makeup as well. Tatiana had changed into a tight pair of skinny jeans with an extremely low cut top along with a pair of stiletto boots. Her long hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.**

"**You poor girls." said the girl in front. "Tati and her make-overs. I'm Isabella." she said smiling. Bella laughed.**

"**I'm Bella." she said quietly.**

"**My mom used to call me Bella. I didn't care for it much."**

"**I hate people calling me Isabella." responded Bella shrugging, "at least we wont get confused." Isabella laughed and shook her short hair around so it was messy.**

"**I'm Jonathan." said another native his long hair poured over his shoulders.**

"**I'm Charlie." said another native who was leaning on the doorframe. At first glance one would think his right arm was behind him, but in fact it was missing. He'd been born without it.**

"**I'm Ashley!" said a soft slightly squeaky voice from beside Charlie, she was holding his hand tight. Both Charlie and Ashley were as pale as Tatiana.**

"**I'm Jodie!" "And I'm Julie!" said two native girls whos hair was braided in tight corn rows. Twins. Identical twins.**

"**I'm Emily." said Emily softly. It was nice to see so many new faces.**

*******

"**So, Tatiana, Why do you guys turn into something other than wolves?" asked Bella, being honestly curious. The group of them were piled into the large game room and were currently watching Jonathan and Isabella duke it out in guitar hero.**

"**Cause we're awesome!" called Ashley clapping her hands and grinning. Charlie rolled his eyes. **

"**Because of where we're from." said Charlie matter-of-factly. Ashley rolled her eyes.**

"**We're still awesome."**

"**I don't think the pack are actually werewolves." said Tatiana softly looking out the window. The sun had just about set. They can change form, but they have the choice, and they have control. Its not the werewolf disease, its something else. They're like us, which is probably confusing for them. They thought they were the only ones of their kind.**

"**So you're saying that, you're exactly like them, but you turn into - "**

"**Griffins!" shouted one of the twins .**

"**Cause of the mountain lions and hawks where we live!" said the other**

"**In our legends, it says that in a great battle against the cold ones." "The elders asked the enamouring spirits for help" "and the only spirit's around were the spirits of the Hawk" "and the mountain lion" "so they joined together as one body" "and granted our tribe" "with the gift of transformation." Bella stared at the twins, it was freaky how they could talk like that.**

"**So that's it." said Tatiana.**

"**That's how this all began!" said Isabella in a creepy voice that gave everyone chills.**


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm Gonna Fly

Chapter 6

Cant Hear You Now

"I can see I can still find your the only voice my heart can recognize but I cant hear you now"

_Tatiana watched as a couple dozen red eyes appeared in a group of trees. Instantly she tried to phase, but it didn't work. She stepped back as they rushed forward. She let out a scream. She wasn't the only one who screamed, but she didn't care to look who else had screamed. Out of the trees came seven familiar faces. Faces of her family. All of them had ghost white skin and golden eyes. They ran faster than the other cold ones and headed towards her. _

_Tatiana watched horrified as one by one the beautiful beings ran past her and to whomever had screamed behind her. She followed the last one to see who they were protecting. Bella. Tatiana's heart stopped in fear as sets of hands grabbed onto her pulling her, ripping her in half as mouths, rows of teeth ripped her teeth and burned her from the inside out._

Tatiana woke up screaming tears running down her face, she rubbed her pale skin trying to wipe away the feeling of the burning. The cold hands that tore her apart. The dream felt so real. Her door burst open Tatiana yelped and slid off the side of the bed, reaching for the blanket to pull over herself as she toppled down the two steps that lead to her bed.

"Tatiana!" shouted Isabella her hands grasping onto Tatiana pulling her close. "I thought you were dying! What's the matter with you!"

"Dream." said Tatiana clutching the blanket tighter

"All that noise for a dream?" asked Jonathan flopping onto her gigantic bed followed by Jodi and Julie who jumped on him with a loud 'Oof' Ashley knelt beside her.

"It's okay, we're all here." she said running a hand through Tatiana's hair Charlie smiled and leaned against the post of Tatiana's bed.

"Do we all have to pile on the bed with you so you can fall back to sleep?" asked Charlie smirking,

"Slumber party?" asked Jodi

"Ooh sounds fun" said Julie

"We're babysitting tomorrow." said Isabella. She hated sleepovers.

"She's right guys." said Tatiana sitting up. "We are babysitting tomorrow. You guys need rest, I'll be fine." Ashley stood back up and sighed. Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, you know where we'll be." said Ashley as Charlie slid his arm off her shoulders and along her arm to grab her hand. They walked out silently.

"Good job guys." said Jonathan as Jodi and Julie pulled him off the bed. They laughed at him mischievously than left the room holding hands. They stopped to look back at Tatiana and Isabella and left without a word. Jonathan followed them.

Tatiana groaned and stood up.

"I didn't mean to offend her." said Tatiana flopping onto her bed.

"Well ya did. Anyways get some sleep kid." said Isabella grasping Tatiana's hand for a moment than letting go. Before walking out the door. Tatiana groaned and stood back up. She wouldn't be able to sleep.

****

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Ashley was the first to get to it. "Hey." she said grinning wide. Her short purple hair was straight and bouncy, her grey eyes surveyed Embry quickly.

"Hey. I'm here to drop off Bella and Emily, is Tatiana here, I-I'd like to say hi before I go." he shuffled his feet to the side to let Bella and Emily passed him. Bella smiled and nodded her head as a greeting, Emily reached out her arms and hugged Ashley who was more than open to a hug. Emily immediately hung her jacket up and pulled off her shoes. It was obvious she felt like home here. Bella was a bit more hesitant but followed suit.

"She's in the gym. Shes been up since about two in the morning. Maybe shell let you comfort her."

said Ashley waiting for him to pass. She closed the door and pointed Embry in the right direction. It didn't take him long to get to the door. He could hear loud music eminating form the door. He knocked and waited but there was no answer so he just pushed the door open a bit.

The room was large filled with immense ammounts of workout equipment. The far wall was made of glass that led to an indoor pool. 'This place is like a damn hotel' he thought to himself as he spotted Tatiana. He long hair was up in a tight ponytail that was braided. She didn't even hear Embry as he got closer, her fists flying hitting the ;arge steel core punching bag that wasn't holding up too well. Over the music he could hear the clang as she hit into the fabric, her knuckes seemed battered and split. She'd been at this for a while. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

Embry blinked and he was on the ground with Tatiana pinning him down her fist raised as if she was going to strike. Her eyes were wide and her pupils huge. She lowered her arm and said something he couldn't hear. She got off of him and went to the stereo shutting it off. The sudden silence was deafening.

"I could've killed you." said Tatiana still breathing hard. Her grey sweater was soaked from sweat as she came up to him and pulled him to his feet. She immediately grabbed her towel and wiped her face.

"I didn't mean to startle you." said Embry a little out of breath himself. "I just wanted to say Hi before I left. I know tis been a couple of days since I've seen you. Sam had me running stupid hours." He walked over to Tatiana who was pouring water over her head.

"No, it was my fault I shouldn't have had the music up so lou-"

"I should've made myself known." said Embry smiling at her. He didn't want to make her feel bad. Tatiana smiled and laughed a soft laugh, that wasn't much herself.

"You're too good to me." said Tatiana putting the bottle of water down and leaning on the small table.

"No. I don't think so." said Embry softly. He hadn't been around much and he was her imprinter. He sighed. He should have been there for her more. Tatiana shook her head and tilted her head down. Embry placed his hand on the side of her face gently and lifted her face to see his. His chocolate eyes meeting her blue ones. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I would like to spent hell fo a lot more time with you to be there for you." Tatiana placed her hand on top of his and leaned into his palm. She clenched her jaw tight as her eyes watered.

"Are you sure you want to be here for me? I couldn't take you leaving. I don't know what I would do Embry. I've barely met you and I would give anything to protect you I would do anything for you." she felt tears drain from her eyes and roll down he face.

"Don't cry." said Embry wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Don't leave me." said Tatiana clinging to him. Her whole body shaking. "Don't leave me like me family did." she hissed the last few words as Embry held her tighter.

"Never." said Embry cradling her like he had always been there for her. Like they'd been together for a lifetime, seem many horrible things together and were still there together. Like they would be. Until one of them died.

***

**A/N: I know it's short, I hope you forgive me but I thought it was a great chapter for Embry and Tatiana. And there is a BIG clue for future events. I'm sorry if things are going to fast but I hate filler. Well I hate writing it. I cant think of anything to write. I hope you like it. I haven't had much time to write in sorry. Culminating are an ASS. But I will wrote more soon for all my stories.**


End file.
